


The stars are waiting

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Boyfriends have a moment.





	The stars are waiting

**Author's Note:**

> insp by [this pic](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/150054557454/i-saw-someone-tagging-that-they-wished-i-would)

Breath still quick, hands withdrawing. Finally they stop, far enough from the others, far enough to look up at the starry night sky. 

“I never get bored of this sight,” Shiro murmurs and rubs Keith’s neck, pulling him closer. Keith makes an affirmative noise and looks up too, a corner of his clever mouth curling up for a moment. The stars blink back at them, waiting. One day, Keith promises then. One day is arriving faster than they know but for this one second there is only this. 

“Keith,” Shiro says, his arms tremble as they pull Keith closer, closer, closer. Shiro closes his eyes and presses a kiss to the messy dark hair, runs his fingers down Keith’s bicep. 

“Clingy,” Keith murmurs but clings harder himself, rubbing his thumb on the corner of Shiro’s mouth and caressing the sharp bop of Shiro’s Adam’s apple. Shiro’s heartbeat is steady. Keith just needs to make sure. 

“I’m here now,” Shiro says. He kisses Keith’s hair again, wrapping his arms tighter around Keith’s waist. 

“I know,” Keith answers, smushes his face against Shiro’s neck, breathes in. Shiro smells like Shiro. Shiro smells like home. Both breathe deep, eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other. The wind picks up but neither notices. The sky over their Earth hangs heavy and dark but stars blink bright and distant, ever inviting, always waiting.


End file.
